The Start of Something New
by edger230
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are forced to sing on stage at a Christmas party. Guest starring me!


**To peachy author who not only writes amazing stories, but has always given me words of encouragement**

It was the night of the TUFF Christmas party and all the TUFF agents were currently at TUFF HQ celebrating. There was music being played by a DJ and _almost_ everyone was dancing. Dudley and Kitty were in a corner of the room and Kitty was telling Dudley a ghost story that Dudley kept begging to hear but now he was starting to regret it.

"So now, every night that there's a Christmas party," Kitty was saying, "The Soul Eater's ghost comes and takes someone's soul."

Dudley was clinging to the chair he was sitting on and his eyes were huge. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"_I've come for your soul." _it said in a ghostly voice. Dudley screamed and hid under Kitty's chair. Kitty cracked up because the voice was just me. I had appeared behind Dudley without him noticing. I cracked up as well.

Dudley came out from under the chair. "EDGER?" he shouted in an angry tone. Kitty and I continued to laugh. "That was not funny!" he said and Kitty and I fell silent but eventually it was pretty clear Dudley was trying to keep a smile from appearing on his face. Soon enough we were all laughing out loud like lunatics **(try saying that five times fast!)**

Suddenly we heard an announcement coming from the DJ and we stopped laughing and paid attention. "Hey everyone! It's that time of night again!"

Everyone cheered.

"The best part of the night!"

Everyone cheered again.

"You guys have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

The room was silent. "It's time for two lucky agents to get to sing on stage!" the DJ said. Everyone cheered again. "Who would like to sing tonight?" the DJ asked. The room was silent again.

"Ok then! Time to bring out the spotlight!" he said. He then brought out a spotlight and started some drumroll music. The spotlight circled around the room and after a few seconds, landed on Dudley and Kitty who saw this and tried to deny going up. Everyone cheered and I had to push them on stage. After I finally got them to the awaiting microphones I winked at them and a song began to play. Dudley recognized the song from High School Musical and started to sing nervously.

**Dudley: **_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Dudley was pretty embarrassed but then he heard a beautiful voice and realized Kitty was singing.

**Kitty: **_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart _

_To all the possibilities _

**Both: **_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

By now Dudley wasn't nervous anymore and he began to enjoy singing. The same could be said for Kitty.

**Dudley:**_ Now who'd of ever thought that _

_We'd both be here tonight _

**Kitty: **_And the world looks so much brighter _

_With you by my side_

**Both: **_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

**Kitty: **_I know it for real_

**Both: **_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

The crowd was clapping along to the rhythm and Dudley and Kitty were having an awesome time. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly realized that everything they were singing to each other was true.

**Dudley: **_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

**Kitty: **_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see_

**Both: **_It's the start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

**Dudley: **_Start of something new_

**Kitty: **_The start of something_

**Both:**_ new_

The room erupted with applause. Dudley and Kitty bowed and a different song came on. They walked into the snack room to get away from the noise. While they were talking, I was hiding around the corner listening along with Keswick, for a reason you'll find out later.

"I've got to admit Kitty, you're an amazing singer." Dudley said.

"Thanks." Kitty said blushing. "You're pretty good too."

"Hey… I just want you to know… everything I said in that song… I truly felt for you." Dudley said cautiously. I smiled and Keswick looked nervous.

"You… did?" Kitty said. Keswick and I carefully peeked around the corner without them noticing. Kitty looked down and said, "I admit… so did I."

Dudley smiled and kissed her. Kitty's eyes were wide for a moment but eventually she kissed back. After a while, they finally pulled apart.

"I've always loved you." Kitty said.

"I love you too." Dudley replied.

Keswick and I sprinted into the room next door. I smiled. "That'll be fifty bucks, please." I said.

Keswick crossed his arms. "Our bet was f- f- forty!" he said but he dug into his pocket and pulled out forty bucks.

"Why do you owe her forty bucks, Keswick?" we heard Dudley say. We turned around slowly to see Dudley and Kitty behind us. They were blocking the only way out so we sighed and I replied, "We had a bet on when you guys were going to get together."

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other with a confused look in their eyes. "How long has that been going on?" Kitty asked.

"What day were you h-h-hired again, Agent Puppy?" Keswick asked.

At first, Kitty and Dudley looked mad and Keswick and I were starting to wonder if we should crash through the wall but eventually they burst out laughing and Keswick and I eventually joined in.

**The End**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever you celebrate!)**


End file.
